What Jasper knows
by TheBoyOnSpinnersEnd
Summary: Jasper knew. I was so sure.-An Edward and Leah fanfic. Edward/Leah, post BD, different P.O.V's! Enjoy!
1. He knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just edited the chapters :)

Jasper knew. I was so sure.

How could he not feel the raging emotions that crashed through me when she was around?

Every time she enters a room I can't help but feel elation, hope, desperation and most of all _desire_. How could my brother not feel these feelings as if they were not his own. Not feel the war that is going on inside of me?

Jasper knew. Every time she wanders into our house with him. Sharing a joke, that even though, I can see inside their heads seems hollow because I wasn't included in making her laugh and happy. I wasn't a part of her obvious elation. Every time she takes his hand instead of mine, in such ease that it looks nothing short of natural, my dead heart breaks.

I am at war again with the true alpha. Yet this time it seems destined that I lose. It must be written in the stars that we were never to get along.

I know that what he feels for my daughter is now innocent and the only feelings he has for her are strictly platonic ones. Am I such a horrible father that I wish that he would just fall in love with her just to take my worries away? To take him away from the woman I love? I sometimes surprise myself with how selfish my own thought are. For someone who has forever had to listen to the nefarious and selfish thoughts of others one would think I'd have learned. Yet here I am, wishing that my own daughter will capture the heart of the competition. I feel disgusted wiht my self, but whats new?

Yes, Jasper knew that I was in love with Leah Clearwater.


	2. I saw

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

I saw. Of course I saw.

I would be an idiot not see what my husband felt for the _she- wolf. _

The way he looked at her. The way his eyes followed her and the way his face automatically lit up when she entered the room.

Not that she'd noticed of course, too busy being a bitch with Rosalie or hanging out with Jacob ( my daughter imprint! ). Was there anyone she wouldn't try steal?

It was all clearly lade out for anyone who bothered to look. It way in the way his features softened she spoke of looked his way. The way they had private conversations right out of her head, only hearing one side of the story and Edward is good at being vague when he wants to.

Even when I couldn't bear it and put the shield up to block the mind-communication, they would simply continue through looks alone.

It was disgusting.

It was heart breaking.

Yes I saw that my husband loved Leah Clearwater and there nothing I could do about it.


	3. We heard

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

We all heard. Everyone heard.

If you were unlucky to be hunting in the middle of the woods between the hours of three and four in the morning, or on a really good night three and five, then you were pretty much screwed.

The moans and screams of names, the breaking of trees and yells of names. It sometimes became too much.

Jasper had fully refused to go hunting in the forest for a full month.

The thing was they weren't even that discrete. I mean I know I can be a botch, and I don't necessarily like Bella, but even I wouldn't rub it that much in her face. I don't think it's even in a malicious way. They just don't see a world outside themselves anymore.

I had wondered many a time how Bella had managed to capture my brothers heart where so many others had failed, and I guess the truth is, he didn't. It's kind of ironic when you think about it. Bella finally gives up everything to be with Edward, including the most precious thing she had, her life, and he doesn't want her anymore. Their love ceases to be an epic love story because he doesn't love her anymore, not in that way. He cares for her I'm sure, he's not that much a bastard, but still it's thrown back in her face, and the only thing Bella has to look forward to now is a forever of regret.

How foolish a mistake she made at seventeen to fall in love. Yet fall in love she did, and I don't even think it was with Edward. It was with the idea of him.

Now, that's all she has left.


	4. Not Fair

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I really wanted to _rip _his face off. How dare he touch, care for her, love her?

How dare he, when I couldn't. I tried with everything I had, with every part of my soul, my live beating heart, to love her and not Emily. The thing is I never even fell out of love with her, but her love with dwindled in comparison with the one I felt for her cousin.

How come this leech could love this beautiful, amazing, smart, strong woman when all I could see was another pack member?

He has a wife, a child! Has he no shame?

He has no right to be with her. Not her. Not my Lee Lee.

When I think of the cold hard marble skin touching her, the putrid, sickeningly sweet smell contaminating her, it makes me feel sick.

It wasn't fair.

Why did he get to have her?

How come I didn't?


	5. Anyone but Jacob

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N: I'm really glad people like this fic, even though it was only meant to be a one-shot or something. I sorry to say this to people who like this fic, but it's not going to have a happy endingL

Also I'm writing another fic, check on my profile, it most probably be Leah/Edward , but some Leah/ wolf will take place as well. Check it out.

Love Lauren Jane X

* * *

Reneesme

Better _him_ than **Jacob **

Better _anyone _than **Jacob**

It was the only light in the situation,

The only bit of light.

She could have _anyone._

It was obvious , from the beauty that could trump vampire. Her confidence, the way she clicked with every man, the way those men , wolves and vampires were awed in her presence.

She could have _anyone….So why my daddy? _

But … at least it's not Jacob.

Better _him _than **Jacob .**

Better _anyone _than **Jacob……**


	6. About that Vampire

* * *

**Disclaimer: I think you geddit. **

**A/N: ok , so I'm not sure about this one, but I tried**

* * *

Jacob P.O.V

There was something really fucking annoying about that Vampire.

Every best friend I had, He had to have too.

Every girl I loved he had to trump me.

Had to 'dazzle' her, had to love her more, had to take her away.... away from me.

And once he had them under his 'spell' there was no going back, no return, not until it was too late. Until they were in too deep.

Yes there was something really fucking annoying about that Vampire.


	7. Wild and Untamed

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N; Ok, it's coming to a close people. Only two more after this , I think.

Yo,yo,yo here we go!

* * *

Nahuel P.O.V

She was beautiful…..

She was wild….. Untamed.

She was unattainable , but I wanted her.

As soon as I saw her, I knew. She was going to be mine.

Her ebony ,black hair, flowing down her back. Her high cheekbones , her lips, her body, her skin.

Everything was perfect.

Perfect was everything when it came to her .

I needed her.

So ….. She is what I got.

* * *

Review!!!!!!!!!!

Yeah, it did happen. Leah imprinted !!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. What I Got

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N :ahhh it's coming to an end, only one more chapter. guess who's p.o.v it 'll be in?

* * *

Leah P.O.V

I looked into his eyes and I was gone.

It was so unfair. I loved Edward, I wanted Edward, I needed Edward, and I got Nahuel.

He was perfect in every way…. The way he looked at me, touched me, held me, listened to me, understood me….. loved me.

His amber eye's staring into mine his marble hand searching my body, to be cherished, protected adored.

I was completely and utterly, irrevocably and irrationally in love with Edward Cullen .

What I got was Nahuel.


	9. What Jasper Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/n: I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE!! For reading the fic. It was actually my first one, and I'm very proud that people have liked it!

I especially wanted to thank Pinkdogsarehappy1; you are a very valued reader. Last chapter people!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

I knew, because, I felt it, and it was sad.

There was so much, sometimes I felt I was going to explode. There was just, too much from everyone.

Leah finally got her happy ending, so did Edward, just not with each other. Not with whom they wanted.

I felt their sadness, despair, forbidden love, and guilt for feeling that love. I know they tried, they really did. Edward tried to love Bella again, and Leah tried not to remember her feelings for Edward for fear they would overshadow her imprinting duties. But sometimes I felt them giving up because they simply didn't want to forget how to love each other, how be with each other.

I knew, because, I felt it, and it was sad.

* * *

Okay ,there you go, done!!!!!!

I hope you enjoyed reading the fic as much as I liked writing it!!!!!

Review!!!!!!!!!!

Love Lauren Jane X


End file.
